behind closed doors
by greysgirl15
Summary: Meredith is in Prison for a crime she didn’t commit. Killing her mother, Ellis. Derek is her Lawyer. What will happen to Meredith’s fate, and what happens with Meredith and Derek when they meet and sparks fly? AU MER/DER
1. Chapter 1

_**I had this idea floating around in my head. Thought I would give it a go. **__**Ill see how the response AU Mer/Der with Christina and some other characters will come into it.**_

_**Meredith is in Prison for a crime she didn't commit. Killing her mother, Ellis.**_

_**Derek is her Lawyer. What will happen to Meredith's fate, and what happens with Meredith and Derek when they spend a lot of time together in the interview room?**_

The Wind blew loudly through the prison bars. Small flecks of rain flew in from the outside world. It was late. She knew she should be sleeping, But all she could do was lie still in her bed, sobbing silently at the mess that had become her life. Her cellmate snored soundly from the top bunk. She was a small Asian woman, who made sure she had the top bunk. She had been here for years. The small scars on her face were proof to her that this place was going to be a rough transition from her previous life behind bars.

Meredith Grey was a straight A student. She finished first in her class and always had her head in a book. Parties were not something she did. Her life was looking on track. She had been accepted into 3 top colleges. She was going to be a Doctor, Her mother was a Doctor. One of the best in fact, Ellis Grey was one of the best general surgeons in the USA; she was the one to go to if the surgery seemed impossible. Nothing was impossible to her. There relationship was strained a lot of the time. There views on Meredith's future were not always seen eye to eye. Her up bringing consisted of a Nanny that cooked and cleaned and mothered her, while Ellis spent many of her years as child at the hospital working. They never really knew each other.

Then one fateful night Ellis grey was stabbed in her bed while sleeping sound fully. Quite ironic really; one of the only nights she came home from the hospital and she ends up dead in her bed. Meredith didn't realise until she was leaving for college the next day. She had gone in to say goodbye to her estranged mother when she found her lifeless body in a pool of blood in the bed.

3 weeks later Meredith was convicted of murder and sentenced to life in prison.

Today was her first day in hell.

Derek Shepherd was one of the best attorneys in Seattle and well known around the United States. He had represented some of the most powerful people in the world. He had taken a special interest in this case. He red the papers and watched the news. He had a gut feeling that this girl was innocent. He had researched her whole life. From what primary school she attended all the way to what colleges she was accepted to.

He was yet to meet her however. Waiting until he had enough information and background before he tackled this case.

His mind was the job and he never focused on anything else other than the client and winning. That was probably the reason he could never keep a girlfriend. He had no trouble getting them, His enchanting blue eyes and thick black hair had every girl wanting him. It was keeping them that was the hard part. He worked long hours and never really gave his attention to these women. Admittedly he had never been in love and wasn't planning on it. You could say he was rather selfish.

Derek walked up to her cell, Peering in he saw her curled up in a ball on the bottom bed. His heart felt slightly sorry for, she looked like a lost child waiting for her mother or father to find her. He cleared his throat and tapped lightly in the bars.

She slowly lifted her head and looked up at Derek. He tried his best to smile at her but failed miserably. Her hair was covering her face, not being able to see her he signalled for the guards to open the door.

Moving up to her bed he kneeled down and there eyes locked. Derek felt a wave of emotion ran through his body as her eyes played around his.

'I'm Derek' he whispered

'You obviously know who I am' she said, he voice a little crackled

'Yeah I do Meredith, I'm your lawyer, and I want to help you'

'How can you help me? Everyone thinks I killed my mother' she said, tears forming in the cracks in her eyes.

'Did you?'

Meredith's body bolted up from the bed, she pulled her hair out of her face and wiped her face.

'No I did not kill her' she screamed, her whole body tensed up as she felt tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

'I was leaving for college and I have my whole life ahead of me, I'm a good person!' Her body shook as she started loosing control of her emotions

Derek grabbed 'Meredith stop, you have to calm down'

There eyes locked as she began to calm and her breathing came regular. Derek felt his chest tighten; her soft green eyes looked in to his. He knew instantly that she was innocent. There eyes danced around each other. He felt something hit him in the pit of his stomach.

'I'm sorry' she whispered.

'Don't be' He smiled 'Let's get you out of here'

'Do you think you can?' she asked hopeful

'I'm the best' He grinned

'And sure of yourself' She smiled back

'Always' Derek laughed

There bodies were close. This case was going to be different to his others……..


	2. Chapter 2

Derek returned the next day to the prison were his latest client Meredith grey was being held. The day before he had gone in to do introductions and get a feel for the case, and today he would take her in the interview room and question her.

Feelings had arisen in his throat yesterday when he looked into her beautiful green eyes. There was no denying she was gorgeous. But he was never to get emotionally involved with a client. He was focused and he had a job to do.

Entering the main door to the cells he could see her in the distance being taken in to the interview room. She had her hair tied up, and looked less down and lonely.

Reaching the room he peered in. She sat there nibbling her nails. She heard him enter and glanced up at him

'Derek' she gave a small smile

'Hi Meredith' He said entering and taking a seat at the desk opposite her

She sat there with a defeated vacant stare; He eyes were puffed out and slightly red. Derek could tell she had been crying.

'So how have the first couple of nights been?'

She quickly wiped the tear that had just dropped down her cheek away 'What do you think'

'I know this is hard Mer' He had called her Mer, not something he should do, she was his client, nothing more 'Sorry, Meredith' He cleared up 'But I need you to give me the answers I need and 100 percent truth and things will work out'

Meredith nodded her head 'So what do you want to know'

'Everything' He smiled

'Well I was leaving for college and I went in to say goodbye and found her lying in bed, there was blood everywhere, as soon as I saw it I called the police'

Derek was writing notes on what she had just told him

'So what was your relationship like with her?' he asked

Meredith sighed deeply 'We had no relationship, she was never home, I spent all my time with my friends and my boyfriend, I saw her maybe once or twice a week'

'You have a boyfriend?' He had missed that on his investigation, a small pang of jealously fell in the pit of his stomach, He brushed it off.

'Yeah well I did, He has not bothered to come and visit me since I have been here, And even the 3 weeks I waited until court he was never around, gutless bastard' She spat.

'What is his name?'

'Why?'

'If you want me to get you out of here, I need all information' he sternly said

Meredith returned to chewing her nails, it was a filthy habit yet she couldn't quite stop 'Alex' she said 'Alex Karev'

'And how old is he?'

'28'

'Meredith he is 7 years older than you' he spoke softly

'So?' She hissed

Derek was not sure what his point was with this statement. He had dated much younger girls than him, He was 29 and been out with girls who were 18/19, yet he felt he had to protect Meredith.

'Sorry, it's not my place to judge who you date' he apologised

'No its not'

She glared up at him; she couldn't help but soften her face when she gazed into his blue eyes, they were captivating.

He didn't say anything; just looked at her back. There eyes danced around each others. Derek felt something in the depths of his rock hard heart that could never love. This girl had an effect on him, and not one that he ever wanted.

Derek wrapped up the interview fairly quickly after there brief talk, He needed to clear his and get away from this girl who he couldn't stop looking at.

Meredith returned to her cell and found the young Asian woman sitting perched on Meredith's bed.

'Um, this is my bed' She hesitated

'So what, I was here first' the feisty woman spat

'Ok, well does that mean I get the top bunk?'

'Well that depends'

'Depends on what?' Meredith sighed getting frustrated with this conversation

'I don't know, I just wanted to mess with you a little bit, I'm Christina' she smiled and jumped up holding her hand out

'Meredith' she reciprocated

'What are you in for?' She asked

'Supposedly killing my mother' she whispered tears starting to form

'Oh, that's rough, so did you?'

'No of coarse I didn't' Meredith yelled

'That's what they all say' she laughed

'No really I didn't, I don't care what you think' she mumbled and sat down on her now vacant bed

'So what did you do?' She asked Christina

'Euthanasia' she simply said

'You killed someone too?'

'No, I did not kill anyone, I was a Intern and freaking doctor and I let my guard down and went soft, a patient wanted to be let go and I did it for them, I ended there already miserable life that was going to end soon anyway, and so I am here'

Meredith was speechless 'oh'

'Yeah, I guess ill never be a doctor again' she sighed

'How long are you in for?' Meredith asked

'Another year or so'

'Wow' Meredith was in for life, well that's if Derek couldn't get her off, He seemed confidant and sure that he could. She had faith in him, well she had to, and she had no other choice.

Derek sat at home at his computer chair starring at the screen. He had been staring at this screen for about an hour. Thoughts swirled around his head. Meredith entered it a lot. Her smell; she smelt great. It was lavender. Her face; it was so pure and beautiful. He had met her twice and yet he couldn't get her out if his head. She was his client. He had a responsibility to defend her and to not do anything to jeopardise that.

He was tapping his finger on the desk when his best friend and roommate entered the room. Mark Sloan was a doctor, he prided himself on it. Derek always thought the only reason mark became a doctor was so he could pick up women. He generally brought home a different one every night.

They had been best friends since they were 7 and had grown up together. It was as if they were actually brothers.

'Hey man how was your day?' He asked Derek

'It was ok' Derek sighed

'What's up?' He asked and took a seat in the big black leather seat that sat opposite Derek

Derek ran his hand through his thick black locks and sighed 'I don't know, this should be easy, like any other case, She is innocent, I feel it. I can't be around her though. I can't focus.'

'Who are you talking about?'

'Meredith Grey'

Mark chuckled 'Your Meredith Grey's lawyer?'

'Yeah'

Mark laughed again 'Dude she is Hot, like real hot. Her mum was a bitch; she would have had a lot of enemies, I worked with her, luckily I had nothing really to do with her but god; nobody liked her. They respected her but hated her. She was the best' He said getting up and heading to the liquor cabinet and pulling out a bottle of scotch

'Yeah she is hot' He sighed looking of into space

'Derek' Mark got his attention

Derek looked over to mark; that had stopped pouring and was staring at him 'You like this girl'

'What don't be stupid? I don't like her, she is my client. She is in jail for murder. I do not like her. Plus she is not the type of girl I go for anyway.' Derek snapped

'Ok man, calm down, who are you trying to convince me or you' he said shaking his head and heading for the door.

Derek slumped back into his chair and placed his face in his hands trying to clear his head. He did have feelings for her, he didn't even know her, other than from paperwork yet he had a deep strange attraction towards her.

_**Short chapter I know. I'm trying to write three fanfics….and work 5 days a week and raise my 2 year old s times are tough ha-ha. Read and review if you like.**_

_**I'm actually looking forward to writing this. It's going to get steamy and angst and well see what else I can muster up.**_

_**Hope you all like it**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this next chapter**_

Meredith sat on her bed. It was morning. She wasn't quite sure what time in the morning. They had eaten breakfast and she was allowed to get a couple of books from the prison library. She had chosen a couple of romance novels. She figured if she had to be in jail for the rest of her life then finding a man was never going to happen, so she would read about fictional love lives. She had not seen Derek since yesterday. There conversation was brief. He had only asked her a couple of questions before leaving and she was taken back to her cell.

Christina suddenly lowered her head and looked at Meredith 'Do you really have to read?'

'I'm bored. What else would you rather we do?'

Christina sighed and flopped back on her bed 'I don't know, I have not had a roommate before and now I do and all she can do is sulk and read books'

'Sorry' Meredith half giggled, placing her book down and getting off her bed

'Tell me about being a doctor' she asked excitedly. She was going to be a doctor, which was her dream. Up until the fateful night her mother got killed.

Christina went off into her own little dream world as she looked up at the roof of there cell. 'It's amazing, the rush of being in surgery is indescribable, helping people and making there lives better, I miss it so much'

'Then why did you do it'

Christina looked over at Meredith 'It doesn't matter'

Meredith thought she could see tears in her eyes but Christina quickly wiped them away before Meredith could say anything.

'I'm sorry' Meredith sighed 'I'm sorry I upset you'

'You didn't, it's just hard that's all'

Sitting back down on her bed she chuckled

'What?' Christina demanded

'This is just crazy, I'm here for something I didn't do and well you did something but it was not murder. I don't know where my life went wrong'

'I hear ya Mer' Christina also chuckled

Meredith had a feeling her and Christina would be great friends. They didn't need to say much to know how they were feeling.

After lunch Meredith was deep into her book. Christina had decided to have a sleep and could be heard snoring lightly from her top bunk.

Meredith was startled by a tapping at the bars and a small cough. Pulling out of her trance she looked up and saw Derek standing there. He held in his hands two coffee's and a bag of food.

'Let's go, I have some more questions for you' he instructed as the guard un-locked the door and let Meredith out. She followed up the isle of the cells and out into the outdoor court area where the inmates had there free time and daily exercise.

They made there way over to a line of caravans and Derek opened the door to one.

'Thanks' He nodded to the guard, the guard then turned and walked away leaving the two of them alone

'Are they allowed to leave?' she asked

'Well no but I need to interview you and I don't want to be disturbed'

'So how did you get rid of him' she giggled

Derek couldn't help but love her giggle. It brought a smile to his face. He quickly wiped it off and turned to her as they entered the caravan 'I bribed him' He laughed

'Oh' Meredith said and took a seat at the table. She looked around and took in the caravan she was now sitting in with her lawyer. There was a double bed in there complete with a toilet and sink and a couple of plastic cups.

'Is this where you go if you have good behaviour' she looked up at Derek

He smiled at her 'um you could say that' She was naïve, her innocence and beauty had Derek in a state. He couldn't take his eyes off her 'It's where couples go to fool around'

'Oh, well that explains the bed' she blushed 'so why are we in here'

Derek smirked to himself. 'Because I want to ask you some more questions'

'Well you could ask me in the room we were in yesterday' she said putting her hand up to her mouth and nibbling her nails.

'I like privacy, plus in here is more comfortable'

'So how long do we have?' She questioned, it was cosy and warm and there was a bed. It wasn't clean or sanitized but it was a lot better than her cell. She wanted to stay in here.

'As long as it takes' He smiled 'Let's get started'

He handed her one of the coffee's and pulled out a chocolate muffin from the bag and gave it to her. Her eyes lit up like child who had just been given lollies

She quickly skulled back the now Luke warm coffee 'My god I needed that' She smiled after downing the whole thing.

'Glad to be of service' Derek grinned, He tried to push the over whelming feeling he was having for this girl out of his head but couldn't. Every time he looked at her he felt intense desire. He could feel himself twitch with want and need.

'So I want you tell me about your mother, in your own words'

Meredith looked up at Derek 'She was a bitch'

'Ok, I'm going to need you to elaborate'

'Sorry' Meredith sighed 'I just never got on with her, we argued a lot. She told me how I disappointed her all the time. I should have been at college years ago but I decided to travel for a while. It was just another disappointment to her'

'Do you know anyone who would want to hurt her or see her dead?'

Meredith shrugged and lightly laughed 'Everybody she ever worked with, hell probably most of Seattle'

'Yeah I did notice she was not that well liked'

'She was respected, that was enough for her'

Derek smiled lightly as there eyes caught each others, Meredith's skin broke out in Goosebumps as she shied away from his stare

'I know your innocent Meredith, I see it in your eyes, and I see it in your beautiful smile' he whispered placing his hand over her tiny one. He instantly felt a wave of emotion wash over him. He had never touched her skin before. He had admired it but never dared to touch her. He had crossed the line. She was his client, He had always been so focused yet Meredith changed that.

'What….what else' Meredith tried to spit out what she was trying to say, Derek had tongue tied her. 'What else do you want…to know'

'Tell me about Alex'

'Well we dated for about 6 months, things were going ok. He knew I was going to college, so that put a hold of somewhat on things'

Derek realised his hand was still on top of hers. He removed it promptly, the room became awkward; they sat there looking around trying not to catch each others eye.

'What was his relationship like with your mother?' He asked trying to continue with the interview

'They never really spoke, but I do remember one night I came home from work and they were arguing in the kitchen. I didn't really hear what it was about. I asked him later but he just said it about me'

Derek was writing, thoughts' swirling in his head, Alex was definitely a suspect. He needed to talk to him. But then again, it could have been anyone. Ellis grey had a long line of enemies.

'What did you do on the night of her murder?'

Meredith hesitated, Derek instantly noticed this.

'Meredith'

'I was at work; I came home and went to bed'

'Where do you work?'

'What has that got to do with anything?' she snapped

'Because I am your lawyer Meredith and you want to get out of prison then I need to know'

'What bloody relevance would where I work have to do with the murder of my mother' she spat

Derek had picked up a vibe from her, obviously she did something she was not proud of. 'Meredith, I don't care what profession you decided to go into, I just need to know ok'

Meredith shuffled around in her seat trying to get comfortable 'I was a stripper ok!' she almost yelled

'A stripper?' Derek asked needed extra confirmation

'Yes a stripper! I didn't enjoy it. I was trying to save money for college. When I decided to travel my mother cut my money for college and said if I ever wanted to go I would have to pay for it myself' She cried tears welling up in her eyes

Derek got up from his chair and pulled her onto the bed, He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly.

'Calm down Mer' Damn it he had called her Mer again

Meredith's tears fell freely down her cheek, Derek could see the pain she was in. She had a rough childhood and now this. He was amazed how well she had coped. She seemed like a normal young woman.

Slowly her raised her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb 'Stop crying, everything will work out ok'

'Promise' she whimpered

'I promise'

There eyes locked and the feeling went through his body again. He could feel his body rising to the occasion at there closeness. She moved her face into his and there lips met. Derek subconscious was screaming to him that this was wrong but he couldn't stop, her lips were soft and felt amazing and sensual against his. He suddenly found himself on top of her cupping her soft breast in his masculine hand.

A small moan escaped from her lips as his mouth trailed down to her neck

'Oh god Derek' She moaned in ecstasy

She could feel his erection pushing into her. She needed him, she had never felt like this before. Neither had he. He was never one to cross the lines. He was by the book and never let himself have genuine feelings. Meredith was different, he couldn't help but want to touch her and kiss her and run his tongue up her body.

Suddenly out of no where Meredith jumped up and pushed Derek off her

'Oh my god, im so sorry, I should never of kissed you. Oh shit, this is bad, so bad, im so sorry, please still be my lawyer. I need you. I need to get out of here…..'

Derek grabbed her arms 'Meredith stop rambling'

'Im sorry I just it was wrong of me, I'm sorry' she panicked

Derek was in equal shock. He should never have kissed her back. This was bad, very bad. How was he supposed to defend her now, when all he could think about was kissing her again and touching her beautiful face? He had to get out of there.

'Look everything is fine, I just think we should rap it up here, I will come and ask you some more questions tomorrow, ok'

'ok' Meredith whispered not daring looking at him

'I'm sorry Meredith that was just as much my fault as it is yours. It was crossing the line. But I will still defend you. Let's just pretend it didn't happen'

'Ok, yeah pretend it didn't happen, I can do that' She lied…………

_**Ok hope you like it. Read and review if you do **__****_

_**They will be in that caravan again and who knows what will happen…..**_


End file.
